Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Modified Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler | klasse = Star Destroyer | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. | prijs = | lengte = 3.356 meter (diameter) 3.170 meter (lang) | snelheid = 500 km/h | versnelling = 300 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 150 Battle Droids 25 Neimoidians | passagiers = 139.000 Battle Droids | vrachtcapaciteit = 5 miljoen ton | affiliatie = Trade Federation CIS | era = }} Een aangepaste Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler was het grootste schip in de vloot van de Trade Federation en één van de grootste schepen in de Confederate Navy. Deze schepen werden meestal benoemd als Lucrehulk-class Battleships. Bouw & Uitzicht Hoewel er talloze variaties bestonden op het Lucrehulk-class Battleship, waaronder het Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship, waren alle Lucrehulks enorme schepen die meer dan 3000 meter groot waren. De schepen hadden een cirkelvormig uiterlijk met twee zijwaartse armen die bijna een cirkel vormden. In het midden van deze ‘armen’ bevond zich de Lucrehulk-class LH-1740 Modular Control Core. Deze Core kon zelfstandig opereren en bijvoorbeeld worden losgekoppeld van het Battleship om te landen op planeten. Achteraan werd de Lucrehulk aangedreven door drie grote motoren. De Lucrehulk was een traag en weinig wendbaar schip maar had toch een vrij snelle Hyperdrive van Klasse 2.0. Een typische Lucrehulk was bewapend met 42 Quad Laser Cannons die konden ingetrokken worden om hun potentiële klanten niet af te schrikken. Om het schip extra te beschermen, kon een Lucrehulk maar liefst 1500 Droid Starfighters vervoeren. Deze werden en masse gelost wanneer het schip werd aangevallen zodat zij de zwakkere delen van het schip konden beschermen door zoveel mogelijk vijandelijke starfighters uit te schakelen. De ‘armen’ van een Lucrehulk waren bedoeld om vracht te vervoeren. Deze vracht was bij de Trade Federation vanaf de Invasion of Naboo vrij vreemd. De ‘armen’ waren immers volgestouwd met allerlei oorlogsmateriaal en Battle Droids. thumb|left|250px|Hangar in een Lucrehulk-class Vooraan had een Lucrehulk twee enorme grijpklauwen. Deze dienden om grote vrachtschepen vast te houden tijdens het overladen van vracht. Het gebeurde zelfs dat deze klauwen werden gebruikt om in een veldslag een vijandelijk schip gevangen te houden. In beide armen van het schip bevond zich een enorme doorlopende hangar. In het eerste deel van de hangar bevonden de schepen zich klaar om te vertrekken. In het tweede deel waren alle schepen potentieel klaar om ten strijde te trekken. In het laatste deel werden de onderdelen van de grote C-9979 Landers in elkaar gestoken. De hangars werden op alle mogelijke manieren geladen met Battle Droids en oorlogsmateriaal. In de vloeren stak ammunitie voor de AAT] en MTTs, in rekken aan het plafond hingen talloze Droid Starfighters en in de muren zelf waren de AAT en MTT tanks verborgen. De delen van de hangar konden worden afgesloten met enorme deuren. Langs de binnenkant had een Lucrehulk kleinere hangars om shuttles van diplomaten te huisvesten. Kleinere grijparmen aan de binnenkant assisteerden in elke mogelijke vorm van lossen en laden uit of in andere schepen. Het achterste deel van de Lucrehulk was voorbehouden voor de enorme reactor, de drie motoren en de Deflector Shields. De Shield projectors bevonden zich aan de verbinding met het Core Ship. Core Ship Zie Lucrehulk-class LH-1740 Modular Control Core thumb|250px|Brug van een Lucrehulk Geschiedenis De Lucrehulks werden gebouwd door Hoersch-Kessel Drive Inc. en waren oorspronkelijk enorme vrachtschepen. Toen de Trade Federation hun leger uitbouwde, wilden ze geen Credits spenderen aan nieuwe schepen maar besloot het Trade Federation Armamants Committee om gewoonweg hun eigen schepen te verbouwen. Het comité vermoedde dat niemand zou afgeschrikt worden door hun vertrouwde vrachtschepen die algemeen als traag en sloom werden beschouwd. Of deze schepen nu vracht vervoerden of wapens, niemand zou dit te weten komen. Deze veranderingen bleven geheim voor de Galactic Republic en vermoedelijk waren zo’n 35% van alle Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Haulers aangepast met extra wapens en oorlogsmateriaal. De eerste berichten kwamen van handelaars die te maken hadden gekregen met deze extra sterke LH-3210 Cargo Haulers. Een doorsnee Lucrehulk-class Battleship was bewapend met 42 Quad Laser Cannons met wat extra Turbolasers en kon een heel arsenaal aan oorlogstuig vervoeren waaronder 6250 AATs, 550 MTTs, 50 C-9979 Landers en 1500 Droid Starfighters. thumb|left|250px|Lucrehulk tijdens de Invasion of Naboo Hoewel deze veranderingen de vrachtschepen veranderden in oorlogsschepen, waren deze modellen niet optimaal geschikt voor de strijd aan te gaan. De wapens die rond het middelste deel van het schip waren geplaatst, konden niet alle delen van het schip beschermen. Deze zwakte werd uitgebuit doordat piloten heel erg kort tegen het schip vlogen in gevechten waar de Quad Laser Cannons hen niet konden raken. Bovendien had een Lucrehulk een extreem gevoelige reactor. Deze kwam weliswaar zelden in de gevarenzone terecht omdat het schip wel hele sterke Deflector Shields bezat. Een Lucrehulk-class was een geduchte tegenstander in een gevecht en mocht ondanks de tekortkomingen niet worden onderschat, zeker niet wanneer er werd gevochten op korte afstand. In 32 BBY omsingelde de Trade Federation naar plannen van Darth Sidious de planeet Naboo met een vloot Lucrehulk-class Battleships, geleid door de Saak'ak als vlagschip. Eens alle Battle Droids op Naboo waren geland, trokken alle schepen zich terug met uitzondering van het Droid Control Ship dat het Droid Control Signal moest blijven uitzenden om de Battle Droids actief te houden. Na de Invasion of Naboo kreeg de Trade Federation een straf opgelegd waardoor ze hun schepen moesten afbouwen. In plaats van dit te doen, verbouwden ze hen nogmaals en voegden de verwijderbare Lucrehulk-class LH-1740 Modular Control Core toe die zelfstandig kon opereren. Deze Core Ships keerden in geval van nood terug naar het Battleship zodat ze konden vluchten. Dit gebeurde onder andere tijdens de Battle of Geonosis. thumb|250px|Lucrehulks tijdens de Battle of Coruscant Tijdens de Clone Wars bleven deze schepen een hoeksteen in de Confederate Navy door hun grootte en enorme opslagruimte. De schepen werden nogmaals verbeterd met het toevoegen van talloze cannons Quad Lasers. De zwakke plaatsen van een Battleship verminderden door deze extra bewapening. Ze konden ook worden bijgestaan door kleinere schepen die hen konden beschermen. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant werden er ook talloze Lucrehulk-class Battleships ingezet. Deze schepen droegen allemaal het blauwe merkteken van de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Na de Clone Wars bleven er niet meer veel Lucrehulk-class Battleships in dienst. Sommige schepen vonden onderdak in de Corporate Sector en andere schepen werden opgekocht door rijke handelaars. Specificaties Wapens Pre-Clone Wars * 42 Quad Laser Cannons Wapens Clone Wars * 185 Point-Defense Quad Laser Battery * 520 Assault Laser Cannons * 51 Turbolasers Motoren *3 Rendili StarDrive Proton (12 back-up) Bekende Lucrehulk-class Battleships *Acquisitor *Saak'ak *Fortressa - (Rebel Alliance) Achter de Schermen *Doug Chiang ontwikkelde de Lucrehulk op aanvraag van George Lucas die er een retro-look aan wilde geven. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) - Seizoen 1 - 6 Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Trade Federation Battleship in de Databank *Secrets of Naboo *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Clone Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections category:Battleships category:Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. category:Lucrehulk-class Cargo Haulers category:Trade Federation category:Confederate Navy